


LIBRARY FINES 图书馆罚款

by PinkZebra



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, This is a translation of a wonderful ficlet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯德在图书馆里，而擎天柱只能待在外面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIBRARY FINES 图书馆罚款

**Author's Note:**

> All credits go to thoughtsdemise. I merely did my best to translate it. Thanks for reading!

擎天柱从二楼的窗户看进去。好几个图书馆的常客在瞥见一双莹莹发亮的蓝色光学镜时都吓了一跳，唯恐避之不及。而被那双光学镜注视的人类则喜不自胜地翻阅着自己的意外发现——有关机器人引擎设计与功能的最新研究成果——并快速做着笔记。雷鸣般的巨响和整个建筑物的颤动吸引了所有人的注意，唯有凯德依旧聚精会神。

 

汽车人的首领重重地坐下，臀胯着地，长出了一口排气。光学镜聚焦在从他的身下随风而起的那几缕蒲公英种子。他呼出更多排气，看着那些种子在他眼前轻盈地旋舞。一阵愉悦的震荡和波动充盈了他的电磁场，他观赏着这风中的小小舞者，不时释放排气来改变它们舞蹈的节奏。

 

细小手指触碰了擎天柱的涂装，吓了他一跳。光学镜迅速切向下方，评估潜在威胁，当他辨认出那小小威胁时，战斗指令中途终止。几个小孩子仰着小脸冲着这个汽车人展露明亮的笑颜。一个胆子很大的小屁孩甚至开始攀爬他的腿部涂装，到处摸索。这个机器人发出了一阵嗡鸣声，听起来就像一声轻笑。其他小孩也开始围着这辆大卡车爬上爬下，把擎天柱当成了一个临时性的室外攀爬架。

 

凯德找到擎天柱时看见的正是这样的情景。

 

一条腿固定不动作为临时性的滑梯，一只手作为地面和滑梯入口（他的膝盖）之间的升降台，另一只手则缠绕着金属链条和废旧轮胎，随着巨大金属手指轻轻摇晃而摇摆不定。双肩上凸出的卡车变形部件结着几根长绳，供一群小孩爬上爬下，而他的肩膀必须保持不动。擎天柱看着这些迷你版人类的逗趣行为，露出温暖的微笑。

 

擎天柱全神贯注于扮演好活的室外攀爬架，因而并没有注意到凯德的出现，直至后者用力拍了一下他的臀部组件，冲着这辆大卡车露出略显疲惫的微笑。他有些不好意思地咳嗽了一下，但仍维持着大部分身体一动不动，以免身上的小小冒险家们不慎受伤。接着，他用一声绵长而低沉的哨声吸引了所有人的注意。他微笑地看着那些充满期待的明亮眼睛： “该回家了，小火花们。”

 

凯德紧紧地靠着他的机体，看着擎天柱试图摆出坚决的表情来抵抗那些孩子们的抽泣和哀嚎，在看到这个汽车人面对狗狗眼和哀求声不得不用低沉的嗓音表示“好吧，再多玩十分钟”时，他大笑起来。当蓝色光学镜看过来时，棕发男人冲着他露出一个孩子气的笑容。他决定加入这些孩子们的游戏，这让一阵窘迫的波动穿透了擎天柱的电磁场。看着凯德和一些较大的孩子玩着一个椭圆形的球，并灵活地左右闪避，汽车人首领略微后仰，暗自欣赏着农场特有的麦色皮肤覆盖下肌肉的动感。二十分钟后，最后一个孩子也被家长领走，擎天柱环顾四周寻找他的同伴。水管喷溅水花的响声吸引着光学镜看向图书馆的一侧。

 

凯德拂掉了发梢上的水珠，同时拧干了他的衬衣。他扬起一边眉毛看着原来汽车人坐着的地方出现一辆引擎轰鸣的卡车。

 

“急着回家了，大家伙？”凯德轻拍了一下擎天柱的前保险杠，顿住了，“你还好吗，擎天柱？你现在温度可有点高。”

 

关切的眼神注视着汽车人首领的引擎在一阵喘气般的突突响动后停转，一股黑烟从烟囱里排出。大卡车向前颠了一下，接着驾驶座舱的门一声不响地打开了。

 

“耶，我猜坐在太阳下面一动不动会让你感觉很热；我得检查一下你的冷却剂水平，等我们吃完晚饭——你知道泰莎在家的时候是什么样的。”凯德轻拍了一下他的轮子，爬进了驾驶座舱。“老天，这里面可真热。简直喘不上气，对吧？”

 

凯德的手指挑逗地拂过擎天柱内部的光学传感器。他向后靠上并偎进发热的座椅，仔细聆听着几处爆出的静电噪音，以及风扇摇晃时发出的哐啷声，心里默记着需要检查的不光是冷却剂水平，还有风扇。


End file.
